The present invention relates to novel reactive dyes, to processes for their preparation and to their use in the dyeing or printing of textile fibre materials.
The practice of dyeing using reactive dyes has recently led to higher demands being made of the quality of the dyeings and the profitability of the dyeing process. As a result, there is still a need for novel reactive dyes having improved properties, especially in respect of their application.
Dyeing nowadays requires reactive dyes that have sufficient substantivity and at the same time have good ease of washing off of unfixed dye. They should also have a good tinctorial yield and high reactivity, the objective being to provide especially dyeings having high degrees of fixing. The known dyes do not satisfy these requirements in all properties.
The problem underlying the present invention is accordingly to find, for the dyeing and printing of fibre materials, novel improved reactive dyes that possess the qualities characterised above to a high degree. The novel dyes should especially be distinguished by high fixing yields and high fibre-dye binding stability; it should also be possible for dye that is not fixed to the fibre to be washed off easily. The dyes should also yield dyeings having good allround properties, for example fastness to light and to wetting.
It has been shown that the problem posed is largely solved by the novel dyes defined below.
The present invention accordingly relates to reactive dyes of formula (1) 
wherein
b is the number 1 or 2,
A is a radical of formula (2) or (3) 
D1 is a radical of formula 
xe2x80x83or the radical of an azo dye when b is the number 1 or the radical of an aromatic tetraazo component when b is the number 2,
D2 is the radical of a diazo component, of the benzene or naphthalene series,
R1 and R2 are each independently of the other hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
(R3)0-2 denotes from 0 to 2 substituents selected from the group C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen and sulfo,
X1 is fluorine or chlorine,
Y is vinyl or a radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94U and U is a group removable under alkaline conditions,
l is the number 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6, and
m and n are each independently of the other the number 0 or 1, wherein
when A is a radical of formula (3) and D1 is the radical of an azo dye, at least one of the radicals D1 and D2 contains a fibre-reactive radical of formula (2) with the proviso that A is a radical of formula (2) when D1 is the radical of an aromatic tetraazo component, and A is a radical of formula (3) when D1 is a radical of formula (4).
The radicals R1 and R2 in a reactive dye of formula (1) are as alkyl radicals straight-chain or branched. The following radicals may be mentioned by way of example: methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl.
R1, and R2 are preferably hydrogen or methyl and especially hydrogen.
R3 as halogen is, for example, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, preferably chlorine or bromine and especially chlorine.
R3 as C1-C4alkyl is, for example, methyl, ethyl, n- or iso-propyl or n-, sec-, tert- or iso-butyl, preferably methyl or ethyl and especially methyl.
As C1-C4alkoxy for R3 there come into consideration, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy and isobutoxy, preferably methoxy and ethoxy and especially methoxy.
R3 preferably denotes one or two sulfo radicals, especially one sulfo radical.
As a group U removable under alkaline conditions there come into consideration, for example, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94OSO3H, xe2x80x94SSO3H, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94OPO3H2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94C6H5, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl and xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C4alkyl)2. U is preferably a group of formula xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94OSO3H, xe2x80x94SSO3H, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94C6H5 or xe2x80x94OPO3H2, especially xe2x80x94Cl or xe2x80x94OSO3H.
Examples of suitable radicals Y are accordingly vinyl, xcex2-bromo- or xcex2-chloro-ethyl, xcex2-acetoxy-ethyl, xcex2-benzoyloxyethyl, xcex2-phosphatoethyl, xcex2-sulfatoethyl and xcex2-thiosulfatoethyl. Y is preferably vinyl, xcex2-chloroethyl or xcex2-sulfatoethyl.
X1 is preferably chlorine.
l preferably denotes the number 3 or 4 and especially 3.
m preferably denotes the number 1.
The reactive dyes of formula (1) according to the invention preferably correspond to a dye of formula (1a) 
wherein
D1 is the radical of an azo dye when b is the number 1 or the radical of an aromatic tetraazo component when b is the number 2, and
R1, Y, b, l and m have the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
In a further preferred embodiment, the reactive dyes of formula (1) according to the invention correspond to a dye of formula (1b) 
wherein
D2, R1, R2, X1, Y, l, m and n have the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
Suitable substituents of D1 as a radical of an azo dye and of D2 include the substituents customary for azo dyes. The following may be mentioned by way of example: C1-C4alkyl, which is to be understood as being methyl, ethyl, n- or iso-propyl, and n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butyl; C1-C4alkoxy, which is to be understood as being methoxy, ethoxy, n- or iso-propoxy and n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butoxy; hydroxy-C1-C4alkoxy; phenoxy; C2-C6alkanoylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by hydroxy or by C1-C4alkoxy, e.g. acetyl-amino, hydroxyacetylamino, methoxyacetylamino or propionylamino; benzoylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety by hydroxy, sulfo, halogen, C1-C4alkyl or by C1-C4alkoxy; C1-C6alkoxycarbonylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by hydroxy, C1-C4alkyl or by C1-C4alkoxy; phenoxycarbonylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety by hydroxy, C1-C4alkyl or by C1-C4alkoxy; amino; N-C1-C4alkyl- or N,N-di-C1-C4alkyl-amino unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by hydroxy, C1-C4alkoxy, carboxy, cyano, halogen, sulfo, sulfato, phenyl or by sulfophenyl, e.g. methylamino, ethyl-amino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, xcex2-cyanoethylamino, xcex2-hydroxyethylamino, N,N-di-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino, xcex2-sulfoethylamino, xcex3-sulfo-n-propylamino, xcex2-sulfatoethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(3-sulfobenzyl)-amino, N-(xcex2-sulfoethyl)-N-benzylamino; cyclohexylamino; N-phenylamino or N-C1-C4alkyl-N-phenylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety by nitro, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, carboxy, halogen or by sulfo; C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, e.g. methoxy- or ethoxy-carbonyl; trifluoromethyl; nitro; cyano; halogen, which is to be understood generally as being, for example, fluorine, bromine or especially chlorine; ureido; hydroxy; carboxy; sulfo; sulfomethyl; carbamoyl; carbamido; sulfamoyl; N-phenylsulfamoyl or N-C1-C4alkyl-N-phenylsulfamoyl unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety by sulfo or by carboxy; methyl- or ethyl-sulfonyl.
Suitable substituents of D1 as a radical of an azo dye and of D2 also include fibre-reactive radicals.
Fibre-reactive radicals are to be understood as being those which are capable of reacting with the hydroxy groups of the cellulose, with the amino, carboxy, hydroxy and thiol groups in wool and silk or with the amino and possibly carboxy groups of synthetic polyamides to form covalent chemical bonds. The fibre-reactive radicals are generally bonded to the dye radical directly or via a bridge member. Suitable fibre-reactive radicals are, for example, those having at least one removable substituent at an aliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic radical or those wherein the mentioned radicals contain a radical suitable for reaction with the fibre material, for example a vinyl radical.
A fibre-reactive radical present in D1 as a radical of an azo dye and in D2 preferably corresponds to formula (2a), (5a), (5b), (5c), (5d), (5e) or (5f) 
wherein
Hal is chlorine or bromine;
X2 is halogen, carboxypyridin-1-yl or 3-carbamoylpyridin-1-yl;
T1 has independently the same definitions as X2, or is a non-fibre-reactive substituent or a fibre-reactive radical of formula (6a), (6b), (6c), (6d), (6e) or (6f) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R4 and R7 each independently of the other have the same definitions and preferred meanings as R1 and R2,
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl unsubstituted or substituted by hydroxy, sulfo, sulfato, carboxy or by cyano, or a radical 
R6 is hydrogen, hydroxy, sulfo, sulfato, carboxy, cyano, halogen, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl,
C1-C4alkanoyloxy, carbamoyl or a group xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Y,
alk and alk1 are each independently of the other linear or branched C1-C6alkylene,
arylene is a phenylene or naphthylene radical unsubstituted or substituted by sulfo, carboxy, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or by halogen,
Q is a radical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94NR7xe2x80x94wherein R7 is as defined above,
W is a group xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR5xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR5COxe2x80x94 wherein R5 is as defined above,
Y has the definitions and preferred meanings given above,
Y1 is a group xe2x80x94CH(Hal)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Hal or xe2x80x94C(Hal)xe2x95x90CH2 and Hal is chlorine or bromine, and
I has the definitions and preferred meanings given above,
k is the number 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 and r is the number 0 or 1; and
X3 is halogen or C1-C4alkylsulfonyl;
X4 is halogen or C1-C4alkyl and
T2 is hydrogen, cyano or halogen.
R5 is preferably hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl and especially hydrogen, methyl or ethyl. R5 is especially hydrogen.
R6 is preferably hydrogen.
k is preferably the number 2 or 3 and especially 2.
For a non-fibre-reactive substituent T1 there come into consideration, for example, the following radicals:
hydroxy;
C1-C4alkoxy, for example methoxy, ethoxy, n- or iso-propoxy, n-, sec-, iso- or tert-butoxy, especially methoxy or ethoxy; the mentioned radicals are unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety, for example by C1-C4alkoxy, hydroxy, sulfo or by carboxy;
C1-C4alkylthio, for example methylthio, ethylthio, n- or iso-propylthio or n-butylthio; the mentioned radicals are unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety, e.g. by C1-C4alkoxy, hydroxy, sulfo or by carboxy;
amino;
N-mono- or N,N-di-C1-C6alkylamino, preferably N-mono- or N,N-di-C1-C4alkylamino; the mentioned radicals are unsubstituted, uninterrupted or interrupted in the alkyl moiety by oxygen or substituted in the alkyl moiety, e.g. by C2-C4alkanoylamino, C1-C4alkoxy, hydroxy, sulfo, sulfato, carboxy, cyano, carbamoyl or by sulfamoyl; examples that may be mentioned include N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dimethylamino and N,N-diethylamino, N-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino, N,N-di-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino, N-2-(xcex2-hydroxyethoxy)ethylamino, N-2-[2-(xcex2-hydroxyethoxy)ethoxy]ethylamino, N-xcex2-sulfatoethylamino, N-xcex2-sulfoethylamino, N-carboxymethylamino, N-xcex2-carboxy-ethylamino, N-xcex1,xcex2-dicarboxy-ethyl-amino, N-xcex1,xcex3dicarboxypropylamino and N-ethyl-N-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino or N-methyl-N-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino;
C5-C7cycloalkylamino, for example cyclohexylamino, which includes both the unsubstituted radicals and the radicals substituted in the cycloalkyl ring, e.g. by C1-C4alkyl, especially methyl, or by carboxyl;
phenylamino or N-C1-C4alkyl-N-phenylamino, which includes both the unsubstituted radicals and the radicals substituted in the phenyl ring, e.g. by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C2-C4-alkanoylamino, carboxy, carbamoyl, sulfo or by halogen, for example 2-, 3- or 4-chloro-phenylamino, 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenylamino, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenylamino, 2-, 3- or 4-sulfophenylamino, disulfophenylamino or 2-, 3- or 4-carboxyphenyl-amino;
naphthylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the naphthyl ring, e.g. by sulfo, preferably the radicals substituted by from 1 to 3 sulfo groups, for example 1- or 2-naphthylamino, 1-sulfo-2-naphthylamino, 1,5-disulfo-2-naphthylamino or 4,8-disulfo-2-naphthylamino; or benzylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety, e.g. by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, carboxy, sulfo or by halogen.
As a non-fibre-reactive radical, T1 is preferably C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, hydroxy, amino, N-mono- or N,N-di-C1-C4alkylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by hydroxy, sulfato or by sulfo, morpholino, or phenylamino or Nxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl-N-phenylamino (wherein the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted by hydroxy, sulfo or by sulfato) each unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl ring by sulfo, carboxy, acetylamino, chlorine, methyl or by methoxy, or naphthylamino unsubstituted or substituted by from 1 to 3 sulfo groups.
Especially preferred non-fibre-reactive radicals T1 are amino, N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino, N-methyl-N-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino, N-ethyl-N-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino, N,N-di-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino, morpholino, 2-, 3- or 4-carboxyphenylamino, 2-, 3- or 4-sulfophenylamino or Nxe2x80x94-C1-C4alkyl-N-phenylamino.
X2 is preferably halogen, for example fluorine, chlorine or bromine and especially chlorine or fluorine.
T2, X3 and X4 as halogen are, for example, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, especially chlorine or fluorine.
X3 as C1-C4alkylsulfonyl is, for example, ethylsulfonyl or methylsulfonyl and especially methylsulfonyl.
X4 as C1-C4alkyl is, for example, methyl , ethyl, n- or iso-propyl, n-, iso- or tert-butyl and especially methyl.
X3 and X4 are preferably each independently of the other chlorine or fluorine.
T2 is preferably cyano or chlorine.
Hal is preferably bromine.
alk and alk1 are each independently of the other, for example, a methylene, ethylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,4-butylene, 1,5-pentylene or 1,6-hexylene radical or a branched isomer thereof.
alk and alk1 are preferably each independently of the other a C1-C4alkylene radical and especially an ethylene radical or propylene radical.
arylene is preferably a 1,3- or 1,4-phenylene radical unsubstituted or substituted, for example, by sulfo, methyl, methoxy or by carboxy, and especially an unsubstituted 1,3- or 1,4-phenylene radical.
Q is preferably xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and especially xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
W is preferably a group of formula xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, especially a group of formula xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94.
r is preferably the number 0.
The reactive radicals of formulae (6a) to (6f) are preferably those wherein W is a group of formula xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, R5, R6 and R7 are each hydrogen, Q is a radical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, alk and alk1 are each independently of the other ethylene or propylene, arylene is phenylene unsubstituted or substituted by methyl, methoxy, carboxy or by sulfo, Y is vinyl or xcex2-sulfatoethyl, Y1 is xe2x80x94CHBrxe2x80x94CH2Br or xe2x80x94CBrxe2x95x90CH2 and r is the number 0.
A fibre-reactive radical present in D1 as the radical of an azo dye and in D2 corresponds especially to formula (2a), (5a), (5b), (5c), (5d) or (5e) wherein Y is vinyl, xcex2-chloroethyl or xcex2-sulfatoethyl, Hal is bromine, R4 is hydrogen, I is the number 3 or 4, k is the number 2 or 3, X2 is chlorine or fluorine, T1 is C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, hydroxy, amino, N-mono- or N,N-di-C1-C4alkylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by hydroxy, sulfato or by sulfo, morpholino, or phenylamino or Nxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl-N-phenylamino (wherein the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted by hydroxy, sulfo or by sulfato) each unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl ring by sulfo, carboxy, acetylamino, chlorine, methyl or by methoxy, or naphthylamino unsubstituted or substituted by from 1 to 3 sulfo groups, or is a fibre-reactive radical of formula (6axe2x80x2), (6bxe2x80x2), (6cxe2x80x2), (6dxe2x80x2) or (6fxe2x80x2)
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2-3xe2x80x94SO2Yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6axe2x80x2),
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2-3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2-3xe2x80x94SO2Yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6bxe2x80x2),

xe2x80x83especially (6cxe2x80x2) or (6dxe2x80x2), wherein
Y is as defined above, and
Y1 is a group xe2x80x94CH(Br)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Br or xe2x80x94C(Br)xe2x95x90CH2.
In the case of the radicals of formulae (6axe2x80x2) and (6bxe2x80x2), Y is preferably xcex2-chloroethyl. In the case of the radicals of formulae (6cxe2x80x2) and (6dxe2x80x2), Y is preferably vinyl or xcex2-sulfatoethyl.
D1 as the radical of an azo dye preferably corresponds to formula 
wherein
R8 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
X5 is fluorine or chlorine, and
G is a monoazo or disazo radical of formula (8) or (9)
Dxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94(Mxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N)uxe2x80x94Kxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8)
or
xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94(Mxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N)uxe2x80x94Kxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(9),
xe2x80x83wherein
D is the radical of a diazo component, of the benzene or naphthalene series,
M is the radical of a central component, of the benzene or naphthalene series,
K is the radical of a coupling component, of the benzene, naphthalene, pyrazolone, 6-hydroxypyrid-2-one or acetoacetic acid arylamide series, and
u is a number 0 or 1,
wherein D, M and K may carry substituents customary for azo dyes.
The expression xe2x80x9csubstituents customary for azo dyesxe2x80x9d is intended to include both fibre-reactive and non-fibre-reactive substituents, for example the substituents mentioned above for D1 and D2.
As non-fibre-reactive substituents for D, M and K in G there come into consideration especially C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy unsubstituted or further substituted by hydroxy, sulfo or by sulfato, halogen, carboxy, sulfo, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, sulfamoyl, carbamoyl, amino, ureido, hydroxy, sulfomethyl, C2-C4alkanoylamino, benzoylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl ring by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen or by sulfo, or phenyl unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen, carboxy or by sulfo.
The monoazo or disazo radicals of formula (8) or (9) preferably contain at least one sulfo group.
Preferred monoazo or disazo radicals G are the radicals of formulae (10a), (10b), (10c), (10d), (10e), (10f), (10g), (10h), (10i), (10j), (10k), (10l), (10m), (10n), (10o) and (10p) 
wherein
(R9)0-3 denotes from 0 to 3 identical or different substituents from the group C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen, carboxy and sulfo, (R10)0-3 denotes from 0 to 3 identical or different substituents from the group halogen, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, sulfamoyl, carbamoyl, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy unsubstituted or substituted by hydroxy, sulfato or by C1-C4alkoxy, amino, C2-C4alkanoylamino, ureido, hydroxy, carboxy, sulfomethyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonylamino and sulfo, preferably from 0 to 2 identical or different substituents from the group C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C2-C4alkanoyl-amino ureido, sulfo and C1-C4alkoxy unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by hydroxy or by sulfato, and
Z1, where present, is a radical of formula (2a), (5a), (5b), (5c), (5d) or (5e), preferably (2a), (5a) or (5b) and especially (5a), the mentioned radicals having the definitions and preferred meanings given above, 
wherein R11 is C2-C4alkanoyl or benzoyl, 
wherein (R12)0-3 denotes from 0 to 3 identical or different substituents from the group C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen, carboxy and sulfo, 
wherein R13 and R15 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or phenyl, and R14 is hydrogen, cyano, carbamoyl or sulfomethyl, 
xe2x80x83wherein
(R9)0-3,(R10)0-3 and (R12)0-3 are each as defined above,
(R16)0-3 and (R17)0-3 each independently of the other denote from 0 to 3 identical or different substituents from the group C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen, carboxy and sulfo, and Z1 has the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
As C1-C4alkyl for R8, R9, R10, R12, R13, R15, R16 and R17, each independently of the others, there come into consideration e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl and isobutyl, preferably methyl and ethyl. As C1-C4alkyl, R8 is especially methyl and R15 is especially ethyl.
As C1-C4alkoxy for R9, R10, R12, R16 and R17, each independently of the others, there come into consideration e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy and isobutoxy, preferably methoxy and ethoxy and especially methoxy. R10 is unsubstituted or substituted in the alkyl moiety by hydroxy or by sulfato.
As halogen for R9, R10, R12, R16 and R17, each independently of the other, there come into consideration e.g. fluorine, chlorine and bromine, preferably chlorine and bromine and especially chlorine.
As C2-C4alkanoylamino for R10 there come into consideration e.g. acetylamino and propionyl-amino, especially acetylamino.
R11 is e.g. acetyl or propionyl.
(R9)0-3 in the disazo radicals of formulae (10n) and (10p) preferably denotes from 0 to 3 sulfo groups.
The numbers on the naphthyl rings of the radicals of formulae (10a), (10b), (10c), (10d), (10e), (10g) and (10h) indicate the possible bonding positions.
Especially preferred monoazo or disazo radicals G are the radicals of formulae (10a), (10b), (10d), (10e), (10f), (10k) and (10m), especially (10a), (10b), (10d) and (10e).
R8 is preferably hydrogen or methyl and especially hydrogen.
X5 is preferably chlorine.
D1 as the radical of an azo dye of formula (7) preferably corresponds to formula (7a) 
wherein X5, R8 and G have the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, D1 as the radical of an azo dye corresponds to a monoazo radical of formula (11) or (12)
D*xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94K**xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(11)
or
xe2x80x94D*xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94K*xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(12),
preferably of formula (11), wherein D* is the radical of a diazo component, of the benzene or naphthalene series, K* is the radical of a coupling component, of the benzene, naphthalene, pyrazolone, 6-hydroxypyrid-2-one or acetoacetic acid arylamide series, and K** is the radical of a coupling component, of the benzene, naphthalene or pyrazolone series, wherein D*, K* and K** may carry substituents customary for azo dyes.
As non-fibre-reactive substituents for D*, K* and K** there come into consideration preferably C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy unsubstituted or further substituted by hydroxy, C1-C4alkoxy, sulfo or by sulfato, halogen, carboxy, sulfo, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, sulfamoyl, carbamoyl, amino, ureido, hydroxy, sulfomethyl, C2-C4alkanoylamino, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl-amino, benzoylamino unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl ring by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, halogen or by sulfo, or phenyl unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, halogen, carboxy or by sulfo.
As fibre-reactive substituents for D*, K* and K** there come into consideration preferably the radicals of formulae (2a), (5a), (5b), (5c), (5d) and (5e), preferably (2a), (5a) and (5b) and especially (5a), the mentioned radicals having the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
The monoazo radicals of formula (11) or (12) preferably contain at least one sulfo group.
Preferred monoazo radicals D1 of formula (11) correspond to the radicals of the above-mentioned formulae (10a), (10b), (10d), (10e), (10f) and (10l) or to the radicals of formulae (11a), (11b), (11c), (11d), (11e) and (11f) 
wherein (R9)0-3 and Z1 have the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
Especially preferred monoazo radicals D1 are the radicals of formulae (10a), (10b), (10l), (11a), (11b) and (11f), especially (10l) and (11b).
In a preferred embodiment of the dyes according to the invention, D1 as the radical of an azo dye is
a radical of formula (7) wherein
X5 is fluorine or chlorine, especially chlorine,
R8 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl and especially hydrogen, and
G is a monoazo radical of the above-mentioned formula (10a), (10b), (10d) or (10e), especially (10a) or (10b), or D1 as the radical of an azo dye is a radical of the above-mentioned formula (10a), (10b), (10l), (11a), (11b) or (11f), especially (10l) or (11b), wherein
the substituents (R9)0-3, (R10)0-3 and Z1 have the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
As an aromatic tetraazo component, D1 is, for example, phenylene or naphthylene unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C2-C4alkanoylamino, sulfo, halogen or by carboxy, or a radical of formula (13) 
wherein benzene rings I and II are unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C2-C4alkanoylamino, sulfo, halogen or by carboxy and L is a direct bond or a C1-C10alkylene radical which may be interrupted by 1, 2 or 3 oxygen atoms, or L is a bridge member of formula 
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 and T3 is halogen, e.g. chlorine or fluorine, preferably chlorine, or has the definitions and preferred meanings given above for T1 as a non-fibre-reactive substituent.
L as a C1-C10alkylene radical, preferably a C2-C6alkylene radical, is straight-chain or branched or is a C5-C6cycloalkylene radical and preferably not interrupted by oxygen atoms.
L as a C1-C10alkylene radical is especially a C2-C4alkylene radical.
As an aromatic tetraazo component there also comes into consideration for D1 a radical of formula (14) 
D1 as an aromatic tetraazo component is preferably a naphthylene substituted by from 1 to 3, preferably 2, sulfo groups, a radical of formula (13) wherein benzene rings I and II are unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents from the group sulfo, carboxy, methyl and methoxy and L is a direct bond, a C2-C4alkylene radical or a bridge member of formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, especially a direct bond, a C2-C4alkylene radical or a bridge member of formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; or D1 is a radical of formula (14).
D2 is, for example, phenyl or naphthyl unsubstituted or substituted by the fibre-reactive and non-fibre-reactive substituents mentioned above.
D2 is preferably a radical of formula (15) 
wherein
R9 and Z1 have the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
D2 is especially a radical of formula (15a), (15b), (15c), (15d) or (15e) 
wherein
(R9)0-2 denotes from 0 to 2 identical or different substituents selected from the group halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and sulfo, especially methyl, methoxy and sulfo,
Y1 is a group xe2x80x94CH(Br)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Br or xe2x80x94C(Br)xe2x95x90CH2,
Y is vinyl, xcex2-chloroethyl or xcex2-sulfatoethyl,
k is the number 2 or 3, especially 2, and
l is the number 3 or 4, especially 3.
The numbers in the radicals of formulae (15a), (15c), (15d) and (15e) indicate possible bonding positions for the fibre-reactive radical.
D2 is very especially a radical of formula (15a), (15b), (15c) or (15d), especially (15a) or (15b), the radicals of formulae (15a) and (15b) preferably each containing a fibre-reactive radical.
A radical of formula (15a) is a very important meaning of D2, the radical of formula (15a) preferably containing a fibre-reactive radical.
The present invention relates also to a process for the preparation of the reactive dyes according to the invention, in which process
(i) approximately one molar equivalent of a diazotised amine of formula (16)
D1xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(16)
is coupled to approximately one molar equivalent of a compound of formula (17) 
or
(ii) approximately one molar equivalent of a tetraazotised diamine of formula (18)
H2Nxe2x80x94D1xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(18)
is coupled to approximately two molar equivalents of a compound of formula (17), A, D1 and m having the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
In the case of reaction (i), a reactive dye of formula (1) wherein b is the number 1 is obtained.
In the case of reaction (ii), a reactive dye of formula (1) wherein b is the number 2 is obtained. It may also be possible to use a mixture of two different compounds of formula (17), for example a 1:1 mixture, which differ from one another in the number m, the position of the radical A or the position of the sulfo group.
The diazotisation of the amines of formula (16) or the tetraazotisation of the diamines of formula (18) is carried out, for example, with a nitrite, e.g. with an alkali metal nitrite, such as sodium nitrite, in an acidic medium, e.g. in a hydrochloric-acid-containing medium, at temperatures of, for example, from xe2x88x925 to 40xc2x0 C. and preferably from xe2x88x925 to 25xc2x0 C.
The coupling to the coupling component of formula (17) is effected in a manner known per se at acidic or neutral to weakly alkaline pH values, for example at a pH value of from 1 to 10, and at temperatures of, for example, from xe2x88x925 to 60xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 30xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula (16) wherein D1 is a radical of formula (4) and the compounds of formula (17) wherein A is a radical of formula (2) are described, for example, in GB-A-1 155 149.
The compound of formula (17) wherein A is a radical of formula (3) can be prepared, for example, by condensing approximately one molar equivalent of a compound of formula (19) 
and approximately one molar equivalent of a compound of formula (20) 
with approximately one molar equivalent of a compound of formula (21) 
stepwise in any order,
D2, R1, R2, X1, m and n each being as defined above.
The condensation reactions between the compounds of formulae (19), (20) and (21) are generally carried out analogously to known processes, generally in aqueous solution at temperatures of, for example, from 0 to 50xc2x0 C. and a pH value of, for example, from 4 to 10.
Preferably, in a first condensation step a compound of formula (19) is reacted with a compound of formula (21) and then, in a second condensation step, the resulting intermediate is reacted with a compound of formula (20). Instead of the compound of formula (19) it is also possible to use in the process the corresponding precursor of formula (22) 
and to introduce the radical D2 only after the first condensation step by means of a corresponding diazotisation and coupling reaction. The most important process variants are described in the Examples.
The compounds of formulae (16), (18), (19), (20), (21) and (22) are known or can be obtained in a manner known per se.
The reactive dyes according to the invention are suitable for dyeing and printing a wide variety of materials, especially hydroxyl-group-containing or nitrogen-containing fibre materials and also paper and leather. Examples include silk, wool, polyamide fibres and polyurethanes, and especially all types of cellulosic fibre materials. Such fibre materials are, for example, natural cellulose fibres, such as cotton, linen and hemp, and cellulose and regenerated cellulose. The dyes according to the invention are also suitable for dyeing or printing hydroxyl-group-containing fibres present in blend fabrics, for example blends of cotton and polyester fibres or polyamide fibres.
The present invention relates also to the use of compounds of formula (1) in the dyeing or printing of hydroxyl-group-containing or nitrogen-containing, especially cotton-containing, fibre materials.
The reactive dyes according to the invention can be applied to the fibre material and fixed to the fibre in a variety of ways, especially in the form of an aqueous dye solution or dye print paste. They are suitable both for the exhaust process and for dyeing in accordance with the pad-dyeing process; they can be used at low dyeing temperatures and require only short steaming times in the pad-steam process. The degrees of fixing are high and unfixed dye can be washed off readily, the difference between the degree of exhaust and the degree of fixing being remarkably small, that is to say the soaping loss is very small. The reactive dyes according to the invention are also suitable for printing, especially on cotton, and also for printing nitrogen-containing fibres, for example wool or silk or blend fabrics that contain wool.
The dyeings and prints produced using the reactive dyes according to the invention have a high tinctorial strength, a high colour brilliance and a high fibre-dye binding stability in both the acidic and the alkaline range. Special mention should be made of their good fastness to light and their good wet-fastness properties, such as fastness to washing, to water, to sea-water, to cross-dyeing and to perspiration. The dyeings obtained exhibit fibre levelness and surface levelness.
The present invention relates also to aqueous inks comprising a reactive dye of formula (1), A, D1, b and m having the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
The dyes used in the inks should preferably have a low salt content, that is to say they should have a total content of salts of less than 0.5% by weight, based on the weight of the dyes. Dyes that have relatively high salt contents as a result of their preparation and/or as a result of the subsequent addition of diluents can be desalted, for example, by membrane separation procedures, such as ultrafiltration, reverse osmosis or dialysis.
The inks preferably have a total content of dyes of from 1 to 35% by weight, especially from 1 to 30% by weight and preferably from 1 to 20% by weight, based on the total weight of the ink. As a lower limit, a limit of 1.5% by weight, preferably 2% by weight and especially 3% by weight, is preferred.
The inks may comprise water-miscible organic solvents, for example C1-C4alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, sec-butanol, tert-butanol and iso-butanol; amides, e.g. dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide; ketones or ketone alcohols, e.g. acetone and diacetone alcohol; ethers, e.g. tetrahydrofuran and dioxane; nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds, e.g. N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidone; polyalkylene glycols, e.g. polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol; C2-C6-alkylene glycols and thioglycols, e.g. ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, triethylene glycol, thiodiglycol, hexylene glycol and diethylene glycol; further polyols, e.g. glycerol and 1,2,6-hexanetriol; and C1-C4alkyl ethers of polyhydric alcohols, e.g. 2-methoxy-ethanol, 2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethanol, 2-(2-ethoxyethoxy)ethanol, 2-[2-(2-methoxyethoxy)-ethoxy]-ethanol and 2-[2-(2-ethoxyethoxy)ethoxy]ethanol; preferably N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, diethylene glycol, glycerol or especially 1,2-propylene glycol, usually in an amount of from 2 to 30% by weight, especially from 5 to 30 % by weight and preferably from 10to 25% by weight, based on the total weight of the ink.
The inks may also comprise solubilisers, e.g. xcex5-caprolactam.
The inks may comprise thickeners of natural or synthetic origin inter alia for the purpose of adjusting the viscosity.
Examples of thickeners that may be mentioned include commercially available alginate thickeners, starch ethers or locust bean flour ethers, especially sodium alginate on its own or in admixture with modified cellulose, e.g. methylcellulose, ethylcellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, methylhydroxyethylcellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose or hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, especially with preferably from 20 to 25% by weight carboxymethylcellulose. Synthetic thickeners that may be mentioned are, for example, those based on poly(meth)acrylic acids or poly(meth)acrylamides.
The inks comprise such thickeners, for example, in an amount of from 0.01 to 2% by weight, especially from 0.01 to 1% by weight and preferably from 0.01 to 0.5% by weight, based on the total weight of the ink.
The inks may also comprise buffer substances, e.g. borax, borates, phosphates, poly-phosphates or citrates. Examples that may be mentioned include borax, sodium borate, sodium tetraborate, sodium dihydrogen phosphate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium pentapolyphosphate and sodium citrate. They are used especially in amounts of from 0.1 to 3% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 1% by weight, based on the total weight of the ink, in order to establish a pH value of, for example, from 4 to 9, especially from 5 to 8.5.
As further additives, the inks may comprise surfactants or humectants.
Suitable surfactants include commercially available anionic or non-ionic surfactants. As humectants in the inks according to the invention there come into consideration, for example, urea or a mixture of sodium lactate (advantageously in the form of a 50% to 60% aqueous solution) and glycerol and/or propylene glycol in amounts of preferably from 0.1 to 30% by weight, especially from 2 to 30% by weight.
Preference is given to inks having a viscosity of from 1 to 40 mPaxc2x7s, especially from 1 to 20 mPaxc2x7s and preferably from 1 to 10 mPaxc2x7s.
The inks may-also comprise customary additives, such as antifoam agents or especially substances that inhibit the growth of fungi and/or bacteria. Such additives are usually used in amounts of from 0.01 to 1% by weight, based on the total weight of the ink.
The inks can be prepared in customary manner by mixing the individual constituents together in the desired amount of water.
The inks according to the invention are especially suitable for use in recording systems of the type in which an ink is expressed in the form of droplets from a small aperture, the droplets being directed onto a substrate on which an image is produced. Suitable substrates are, for example, paper, textile fibre materials or plastics films. Suitable recording systems are, for example, commercially available ink-jet printers for use in paper or textile printing, or writing implements, such as fountain pens or ballpoint pens, especially ink-jet printers.
Depending upon the nature of the use it may be necessary, for example, to adjust as necessary the viscosity or other physical properties of the ink, especially those properties which have an effect upon the affinity for the substrate in question.
Examples of paper that can be printed using the inks according to the invention include commercially available ink-jet paper, photographic paper, glossy paper and plastics-coated paper, e.g. Epson ink-jet paper, Epson photo paper, Epson glossy paper, Epson glossy film, HP special ink-jet paper, Encad photo gloss paper and IIford photo paper. Plastics films that can be printed using the inks according to the invention are, for example, transparent or milky/opaque. Suitable plastics films are, for example, 3M transparency film.
Textile fibre materials that come into consideration are, for example, nitrogen-containing or hydroxy-group-containing fibre materials, e.g. textile fibre materials of cellulose, silk, wool or synthetic polyamides, preferably cellulose.
The present invention accordingly also relates to a method of printing textile fibre materials, paper or plastics films, especially textile fibre materials or paper, more especially textile fibre materials, in accordance with the ink-jet printing method, which comprises using an aqueous ink comprising a reactive dye of formula (1), wherein A, D1, b and m have the definitions and preferred meanings given above.
In ink-jet printing, individual droplets of the ink are sprayed onto a substrate in a controlled manner from a nozzle. For this purpose, predominantly the continuous ink-jet method and the drop-on-demand method are used. In the continuous ink-jet method, the droplets are produced continuously and any droplets not required for the printing are conveyed to a collecting vessel and recycled, whereas in the drop-on-demand method droplets are produced and printed as required; that is to say droplets are produced only when required for the printing. The production of the droplets can be effected, for example, by means of a piezo-inkjet head or by means of thermal energy (bubble jet). For the process according to the invention, printing by means of a piezo-inkjet head is preferred. Also preferred for the process according to the invention is printing in accordance with the continuous ink-jet method.
The recordings, for example prints, produced are distinguished especially by a high tinctorial strength and a high colour brilliance as well as by good light-fastness and wet-fastness properties.
The following Examples serve to illustrate the invention. Unless otherwise indicated, the temperatures are given in degrees Celsius, parts are parts by weight and percentages relate to percent by weight. Parts by weight relate to parts by volume in a ratio of kilograms to liters.